Omnia Vincit Amor
by CahhFernanda
Summary: Não se pode brincar com o tempo... Não se pode mudar o passado; não sem alterar o futuro. Tudo vai acontecer, mesmo que de forma diferente. Tudo sempre vai acontecer... Somente o amor vai permanecer igual! Juliet/James- Reencontro. Reviews!
1. The New Beggining

_**Capítulo I - The new beginning **_

_"Where do you think you're going, Blondie?"_

_Ele disse no mesmo instante em agarrava fortemente uma das mãos sangrentas dela. Falou entre os dentes, quase de forma zangada. Ela achou mesmo que poderia ir sem ele? Que ele simplesmente não iria com ela?_

_A força puxava ela para baixo. As correntes cortavam sua pele branca. A dor era quase insuportável. "Kate, me ajude a tirar essas correntes!"Ele gritou com a sardenta. Precisa tirá-la de lá. Kate obedeceu quase imediatamente. Desceu o máximo que pôde, mas não chegou nem perto. _

_"Segura! Segura".Ele lhe disse. Lhe ordenou. Seu rosto estava suado e pingava sangue. A força que a puxava para baixo era maior, mais forte do que ele. Mas ele não iria deixá-l__a ir._

_"Eu não consigo, não consigo tirar" Ela falou entre os soluços e engasgos de choro. Seu rosto bonito, contorcido em dor e pesar. A mão estava cada vez mais difícil de ser segurada "Eu te peguei!" Falou com toda a convicção que podia. Estava bravo. Como ela ousava pensar em desistir? "Não consigo...Não consigo alcançar!"_

_Ela olhou. Tudo estava desabando e indo para dentro do buraco. A força estava levando com ela tudo. Iria levá-lo. E então o barulho a alertou que o perigo era ainda maior. "Juliet!" Ela o ouviu que gritar. Chorou. "Não consigo alcançar!". Era Kate. Ela parecia mesmo disposta a tirar a loira dali.."Se segura!" Ele estava raivoso. Gritou com ela de jeito que nunca havia feito antes. "Não!" Foi a vez dela gritar, com a voz tremida. Os dois se olharam e ela pôde ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dele. "Eu te peguei!". _

_Tudo em seu corpo doía. E tudo a sua volta desmoronava. "Sawyer!" Kate gritou ao longe. Tudo estava caindo, lentamente; a força da mão dele não poderia suportá-la por muito tempo. Ela precisa ir. "Não me deixe." Ele disse, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Seu tom era quase de ameaça, mas continha dor, muito dor. "Está tudo bem". Ela o assegurou. " Não me deixe!!" Ela viu a raiva crescer ainda mais em seus olhos; talvez fosse melhor assim: que ele a odiasse. _

_"Eu te amo..." O tom de pesar e dor mais uma vez. Ela o amava, muito, profundamente, para sempre. "Não, não desista!" "Eu te amo, James." Agora, chorava; sua voz mantinha-se ali porque precisa dizer a ele. "Não!" "Eu te amo tanto!" "Não!" "Não, não solte!"_

_Ela soltou. Ele tentou impedir. Ele não podia deixa-La ir. Ele já não sabia viver sem ela. "Juliet!" Ele ouvia seus gritos, enquanto caia... Não! Isso não estava acontecendo. Ele amava-a; ela não podia ir. "Não!". E agora já não podia mais vê-La através do buraco. Ele tinha perdido a única mulher que realmente amava. Deixou-se chorar. Já não tinha nada; não tinha ninguém. A dor era demais para ele. Precisa dela ali com ele. "Juliet!"_

_*****_

_Ela achou que não fosse nunca mais acordar. Mas foi o barulho que a fez voltar a respirar. Sentiu os pulmões cheio de sangue. Tossiu. Quando abriu os olhos, não viu nada além das estruturas de metal. Sua cabeça iria explodir; ela tinha certeza. Não sentia as pernas. Sentia cada parte de seu corpo doer mortalmente. Queria gritar por ajuda, mas não tinha forças. Estaria morta em poucos minutos. _

_Chorou. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo lado da boca. Ela tinha perdido tudo. E iria morrer. Sozinha. Sem ninguém. Sem James. Amava-o tanto. Chegava a doer. Doía mais do que a dor física. _

_E então viu a bomba de hidrogênio que não explodira. Talvez ali estivesse a sua chance de fazer tudo dar certo para todos. Menos para ela mesma... Fazendo um esforço sobre humano, virou-se e achou um pedra. Bateu uma vez; nada aconteceu. Uma segunda vez "Vamos!". Terceira. "Vamos!" Quarta vez. Quinta. "Não! Vamos!" Seu corpo reclamava e mais uma vez chorou. Sexta! "Vamos!" Sétima "Vai, sua desgraçada!" E a oitava. E então uma luz branca ofuscante; mais dor. E nada._

*****

Juliet acordou e olhou à sua volta. Estava em lugar indefinido. Havia pessoas em volta. Sentadas em poltrona confortáveis. Não se lembrava de como chegara ali. A sua frente estava um copinho de plástico com uma bebida que talvez fosse água; não cheirava a água. Talvez estivesse ali a razão da sua falta de memória.

Exceto... Exceto que lembrava-se de tudo. Da ilha, de James, da queda do buraco e da bomba. Não tinham mudado nada. É , não se pode brincar com o passado. Não sabia onde estava e nem como chegara até ali, mas se recordava de tudo. Tudo estava igual...

E assim de repente, uma dor de cabeça aguda, quase insuportável e oh tão parecida com aquela que sentira a três anos, a fez colocar as mãos sobre a cabeça. Lembranças (?) invadiram a sua mente: ela recusando o trabalho em Portland, ou onde quer que não fosse... Rachel dando a luz ao menino... Julian nos braços de sua sorridente irmã... O primeiro aniversário de seu sobrinho...Ben a perseguindo... Ela fugindo para a Austrália... Ela encontrando-se com um homem chamado Christian em um bar... E então com um americano sulista grosso... Sua irmã ligando dizendo de aniversário de três anos de Julian a ser realizado em L.A....Ela comprando as passagens de volta aos Estados Unidos... Olhando o número de vôo: 815 da Oceanic... E tão de repente quanto viera, a dor desapareceu.

- Você está bem?

A mulher sentada ao seu lado tocou de leve em seu braço, fazendo-a se virar para olhá-la. Juliet segurou-se para não gritar ou sair correndo. Claire Littleton estava sentada ao seu lado ainda com uma barriga enorme. Sorria levemente, mas parecia preocupada com Juliet.

- Você está bem?

Juliet assentiu e levantou-se correndo em direção ao banheiro. Sentiu-se doente. Como se a qualquer minuto fosse desmaiar. Ou vomitar. Abriu a porta do banheiro e se jogou lá dentro. Olhou-se no espelho; estranhamente usava as mesmas roupas que usou quando o vôo 815 da Oceanic caiu naquela ilha... O que estava acontecendo ali?...Os machucados de trinta anos no passado ainda estavam pelo seu rosto; a barriga marcada pelas correntes. Tocou ali de leve, esperando que o pequeno ser dentro dela também estivesse bem. E então sentiu todo o avião tremer; as luzes do banheiro falharam e depois veio a voz da aeromoça dizendo a todos para voltar os seus lugares... Ela correu e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Claire. Estava tudo acontecendo de novo... Exceto que agora os sobreviventes não seriam 48 e sim 49; uma nova passageira possivelmente sobreviveria ao acidente aéreo: Juliet Burke.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh o drama! I love it! hehehe Mais uma fic do reencontro Suliet. Nunca vou me cansar de escrever desses dois... E vou escrever até janeiro quando a nova (e última) temporada de Lost começar! Então, se preparem pra muitas fics! Essa fic, vai ser curta, talvezz três talvez um pouco mais capitulos.. Eu não sei aonde ela vai dar, mas espero que leve à algo bom... =D**

**As partes em italico são só transcrição do The Incident com os pensamentos deles... Próximo capitulo veremos James! REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **

**Beijoo! :D**


	2. Lost, Again

**_Capítulo II- Lost, again_**

_Ela soltou. Ele tentou impedir. Ele não podia deixa-La ir. Ele já não sabia viver sem ela. "Juliet!" Ele ouvia seus gritos, enquanto caia... Não! Isso não estava acontecendo. Ele amava-a; ela não podia ir. "Não!". E agora já não podia mais vê-La através do buraco. Ele tinha perdido a única mulher que realmente amava. Deixou-se chorar. Já não tinha nada; não tinha ninguém. A dor era demais para ele. Precisa dela ali com ele. "Juliet!"_

_*****_

_Ele sentia as mãos de Kate lhe puxando dali. Mas ele não queria ir. Não podia ir. Queria até mesmo deixar-se cair no buraco; apenas para poder estar com Juliet. Ainda não acreditava que ela tinha mesmo ido... Ouvia Kate gritar algo e tentar lhe tirar dali. Será que ela não entendia? Será que não percebia que já não tinha razão alguma para querer sair dali? Já não tinha nada... tinha perdido tudo._

_E então sentiu mãos mais fortes lhe puxarem dali. Era Jack. O Doc tentava lhe convencer a deixar Juliet ali. Ele sentiu-se mais uma vez chorando. E sendo arrastado dali. Tudo estava sendo puxado para dentro do buraco. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em Juliet. Se ele tivesse ao menos deixado ela saber o quanto amava-a...._

_E então viu uma luz branca ofuscante; muita dor; e nada._

_*****_

Sawyer acordou e olhou à sua volta. Havia pessoas em volta. Sentadas em poltrona confortáveis. Tudo ali era familiar. Não se lembrava como chegou ali, mas tinha certeza que já estivera ali. Era tudo muito igual, extremamente igual para seu gosto. Juliet costumava chamar isso de dejá-vu.

Juliet! Ainda lembrava-se dela. Lembrava-se de tudo: da ilha, dela, da bomba que não explodiu, de Juliet caindo no buraco, da luz extremamente branca. Não tinham mudado nada. É, não se pode brincar com o passado. Estava tudo igual. E agora Juliet estava... Ele não queria nem pensar. Perdera-a para nada? Havia a deixado para ainda se lembrar? Para anão mudar absolutamente nada? As perguntas enchiam sua cabeça e lhe fazia sentir dor.

- Você está bem?

O homem sentado ao seu lado perguntou-lhe. A voz não era estranha... Quando virou-se, segurou um grito no fundo da garganta. Um John Locke completamente vivo estava sentado ao seu lado. Locke voltou sua atenção ao jornal que lia, quando Sawyer assentiu. E então, olhou para suas roupas; eram exatamente as mesmas que usava quando o avião caiu na ilha. Olhou as mãos e viu que ainda estavam com o sangue de Juliet nelas. Passou-as sobre o rosto e pôde sentir os machucados e inchaços dos golpes de Radinski e Jack. O que estava acontecendo ali? Ele olhou em volta. Viu muitos rostos conhecidos: Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid. Claire, sentada sozinha, Charlie, Sharron, Boone.

- Com licença senhor? - ele voltou a falar com Locke. - Pode me dizer que vôo é este?

- Sim.. - ele procurou nos bolsos e tirou uma passagem de dentro de um deles. - Oceanic 815.

Sawyer sentiu a uma pontada aguda na cabeça.

- Humm, que dia que é hoje?

Locke, olhou-o com o cenho franzido. Talvez pensasse que o homem a sua frente estivesse louco. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo louco...

- 22 de setembro de 2004.

James não se preocupou em responder. Sentiu todo o avião tremer; as falharam e então veio a voz da aeromoça dizendo a todos para voltar os seus lugares... Estava tudo acontecendo de novo... Exceto que agora ele já sabia o que estava por vir. E já sabia sua missão na ilha: reencontrar Juliet Burke.

* * *

**A/N: Bem, ai está! Não vamos fazer esses dois sofrerem.. deixa os dois se lembrarem! hehehe. Próximo capitulo, teremos o reencontro deles... =D**

**Reviews, sempre, sempre e sempre me deixam mais feliz! beijoo *_***


	3. It's Good to See You Again

_**Capítulo III - It's good to see you again**_

Quando James acordou novamente, não pôde focar a visão por alguns segundos. Mas sentiu o vento salgado pelo corpo e a textura inconfundível de areia por entre os dedos. Estava novamente na maldita ilha... Sentou-se e só então viu as pessoas correndo; viu os restos do avião e turbina ainda em funcionamento; ouviu o grito de Sharron; viu Jack sair de dentro da selva e correr a ajudar pessoas; viu Locke se levantando da areia; viu Claire sentada com as mãos sobre a barriga e uma mulher ao seu lado.

*****

- Qual é o seu nome?

Juliet perguntou... Como se já não soubesse.

- Claire... Meu bebê!

- Eu sei, Claire! Fique calma e vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não... - chorou um pouco em dor.

- Claire, olhe para mim. Você precisa se acalmar... Ok? - A mais nova assentiu. - Tudo bem, respire fundo...

Claire assentiu e começou a respirar longamente.

- Ótimo! Agora eu preciso que você se levante.

- Eu.. Eu não vou conseguir.

- Você tem que conseguir! Essa coisa vai cair em cima da gente... Claire, você precisa se levantar! - Juliet falou com a voz calma, mas decidida. - HURLEY! Venha aqui, me ajude com a Claire!

Ele obedeceu imediatamente, mesmo surpreso por ver Juliet.

- _Dude_, você está aqui!

- É, eu estou Hurley, me ajude com a Claire por favor...

Ele assentiu. Juliet respirou fundo; parou por um segundo, enquanto ele tirava a loirinha dali. E então ouviu um barulho estrondoso e alguém gritar seu nome.

- JULIET! SAIA DAÍ!

Ela correu o mais rápido que pode. Caiu a alguns metros de distancia com o rosto na areia.

*****

Quando a viu, lá estava ela correndo perigo novamente. Para, mais uma vez, ajudar os outros. Mas era realmente ela? E, se fosse, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Não que se importasse realmente com isso... Desde que ela estivesse bem e perto dele, pouco se importava os meios.

Caminhou vacilante até onde estava. Ela ainda estava com Claire e Hurley e seu rosto ainda tinha areia nele. Ele a ouviu perguntar se eles estavam bem e voltando a se levantar, caminhando para ajudar mais gente.

- JULIET!

Ela parou e olhou para trás.

*****

A voz que gritou seu nome era mesma que gritou antes. Era tão conhecida. Ela parou, querendo, desejando, rezando pra que não estivesse enganada.

E não estava; era mesmo James. Ele estava parado a alguns passos dela, seu rosto era somente um sorriso e as covinhas. Sorriu também; achou que nunca mais fosse ver aquilo. Mas lá estava ele, a meros metros de distância, parecendo ser exatamente o mesmo homem. E com a mesma atitude; como se não tivesse acabado de sofrer um acidente aéreo e não tivesse acabado em uma maldita ilha, pela segunda vez. Parecia apenas extremamente feliz ao vê-la.

*****

Era ela. Era realmente ela. Ali, parada a poucos passos de distância. Inteira. Viva. Ele viu-a sorrir. Aquele sorriso que pensava que nunca mais fosse ver. Viu ela dar alguns passos e parar, quase como se pedisse que ele fosse até ela. Era mesmo Juliet. A sua Juliet. Quando se encontraram, não se tocaram de imediato. Era queria apenas ver se não ela não era uma miragem. Ou talvez um sonho.

- _Hey._

- _Hey Blondie_.

Ele viu as lágrimas se formarem naqueles olhos ridiculamente azuis dela. Sentiu que fosse chorar também. Se abraçaram. Ele segurou forte; mais forte do que jamais a segurara antes.

- É bom te ver de novo!

Ele sentiu ela rir, enquanto as lágrimas quentes caiam em sua blusa.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo, ouviu Juliet? Eu estou falando sério!

Ele afastou o corpo para poder ver o seu rosto. Enxugou as lágrimas dela com o dedão, enquanto ela assentia e lhe dava um sorriso lacrimoso. Nunca achou-a mais bonita antes. Podia passar o resto da vida só olhando para ela...

- Hey!

Era Jack. Era sempre Jack... Porque ele estava sempre atrapalhando-os?

- Vocês poderiam me ajudar aqui?

*****

Juliet viu no rosto de James que sua vontade foi dar mais alguns socos em Jack. Sorriu; esse era James... Seu James.

- Acho que devemos ajudar...

- Eu acho que a gente devia deixar o Jack se virar... Não é que ele já não tenha passado por isso!

Juliet riu. Até mesmo disso ele conseguia fazer piada...

- Vamos logo ajudar, James. Pare de reclamar.

Ela o puxou pela mão.

- _Yes, mom! _Mas antes...

Ele a puxou para si mais uma vez. E beijou-a. Fazia mesmo só algumas horas desde que o vira pela última vez? Mais parecia uma vida inteira... Não queria perdê-lo nunca mais...

- Eu te amo, Juliet. Muito. Mais do que tudo. Nunca pense o contrário.

As lágrimas mais uma vez se formaram nos olhos de Juliet. Malditos hormônios!

- Eu também te amo James.

* * *

**A/N: Bem, eu não sei onde essa história vai dar, sinceramente. Mas ela não vai acabar por aqui! Talvez eu faça ela acabar em alguns capítulos ou talvez faça ela durar até janeiro... Who Knows? hehehe =D**


	4. The New Life

**_Capítulo IV - The New Life_**

Já era noite avançada quando Juliet sentou-se na praia. Algumas pessoas tinham feito fogueiras, mas ela se sentou longe delas. Queria ficar sozinha. Sentia-se enjoada. Antes que pudesse perceber, o pouco que tinha comido no avião fazia seu caminho de volta.

- Você está bem?

Era James. Sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou o seu cabelo enquanto ela esvaziava seu estômago.

- É, eu estou bem... - ele lhe deu uma garrafa de água. - _Thanks..._ é muita pressão. Acabei de sofrer um acidente aéreo sabe?

- Sei, mas eu também estava nele e não estou vomitando por ai... - ele a olhou de jeito que ela odiava, como se quisesse ver dentro dela.

- É que... Você não... Não está na mesma situação que a minha! - ela hesitou e olhou para os pés.

- Como assim?

- James.. Eu queria te contar. Juro! Mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Eles voltaram e eu... - ela falou e sentiu, pela terceira(!) vez naquele dia, os seus olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas.

- Hey, o que é isso, Jules? - ele a abraçou. - O que quer que for, vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não, eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

- O que foi Juliet?

Ela olhou para o mar agitado à frente deles.

- Eu estou grávida. - sussurrou.

- O que?

- Eu... Estou grávida, James! - agora quase gritou.

Ele a olhou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ela sentiu a bile amarga subir-lhe a garganta. Vomitou ali mesmo, sem nem mesmo levantar-se. James segurou seu cabelo para trás. Ela sentiu uma urgência de chorar.

- Você está bem? - ela assentiu, sem lhe olhar. - Da próxima vez que você for vomitar, me avisa pra eu tirar meus pés do caminho... - Ele sorriu. Ela apenas limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos. - Venha aqui.

James abraçou-a. Sentiu aquele cheiro familiar de seus cabelos.

- Você está mesmo grávida? - ela assentiu. - Então, ótimo! - seu tom era de animação e ela quase pode _ouvir _ele sorrir.

Juliet soltou-se de seus braços.

- O que? Você me ouviu? Nós vamos ter um bebe...

- Bem, é o que eu espero... Porque nós passamos por todos aqueles flashes e viagens no tempo e você _explodiu _um bomba de hidrogênio... Vamos esperar mesmo que nasça um bebê! E não um alien... Ou um dinossauro!

Ela riu gostosamente. Se ele estava brincando, só podia significar alguma coisa boa.

- Então, está tudo bem? Você não está bravo comigo? Ou... Alguma coisa?

- Juliet, como eu poderia estar bravo com você? Eu acho que tive um parte nisso, não é? E uma boa parte... - ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e beijou de leve sua testa. - Além do mais, se há alguém nesse mundo que eu pudesse escolher para ser a mãe do meu filho, com certeza, seria você...

- Sério? - Ela sorriu, sentindo-se aliviada e completamente feliz.

- É claro, Blondie! Sabe o que eu acabei de perceber? - seus olhos se desviaram do rosto dela em direção ao mar; passou as mãos pelos cabelos e seus lábios formaram um sorriso bobo.

- O que? - ela perguntou enquanto passava os braços por cima dos ombros dele e descansou o queixo ali.

- Eu vou ser papai! Papai, Jules! Você acredita? - ele olhou para ela; seus olhos estavam límpidos e brilhantes. Ela nada respondeu, apenas sorriu. - _Gosh, _mal posso esperar pra te ver toda gordinha, andando pra lá pra cá com um barrigão igual ao da Claire... Nós precisamos contar pra eles! Vamos contar pro Jin... Ele precisa me arrumar um charuto!

James levantou-se e olhou para onde Jin estava sentado com Sun. Ele estava abraçado com a esposa.

- É, talvez não o Jin... Mas alguém precisa me arrumar um charuto! Eu vou ser pai, _damn it! _

- James, você sabe que charuto é só quando o bebê nasce, certo?

- Você só tentando arrumar uma desculpa pra mim não ganhar um charuto, _Blondie_!

- É, porque vai ser mesmo muito fácil arrumar um charuto entre a fuselagem do avião perdido em uma ilha no meio do Pacífico... - Ah, a ironia... Que coisa preciosa quando se vive com James Ford!

- Ok, _Blondie_! Você venceu... Agora, - ele a pegou no colo e começou a andar em direção a uma das fogueiras. - vamos dormir um pouco. Nós teremos um dia longo amanha.

Juliet assentiu, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, pousou a cabeça em seu ombro. Viu alguns pares de olhos (Jin, Sun, Kate, Jack, Hurley, Sayid) olharem-nos passar.

- Não vai vomitar de novo, não é?

James perguntou enquanto a colocava na areia, perto de uma fogueira distante do resto do grupo.

- _Shut up, James. _

Ele obedeceu e deitou-se ao lado dela na areia fofa e levemente úmida; passou um dos braços pela cintura dela e pousou a mão em sua barriga, tentando sentir o bebê ali dentro. Perguntando-se se ela estava carregando um pequeno Sawyer ( com o sorriso e suas covinhas, com tiradas sarcásticas e sotaque sulista) ou uma pequena Juliet ( os olhos enormemente azuis, com tiradas sarcásticas e a voz calma e serena)...

* * *

**A/N: Cara, eu quero tantooo que eles tenham um filho!! Voces (assim como eu) conseguem imaginar uns bebêzinhos loirinhos, de olhos azuis e com as covinhas correndo pela ilha? Bem, obrigada pelas reviews. Me deixam tãoooooo feliz! Continuem assim... hehehe! beijoo =***


	5. Conversations on the Moonlight

**_Capitulo V - Conversations on the moonlight._**

Juliet acordou assustada. Um barulho alto e estranho a fez acordar. Olhou e viu que James já estava de pé, mas o sol ainda não. Algumas pessoas estavam estáticas olhando para a floresta. Ela levantou-se e viu o que era: árvores sendo arrancadas, barulhos incomuns e clarões.

- _Smokey... - _ela sussurrou para James. Ele assentiu.

Ela viu Charlie, ao lado de Claire, falar alguma coisa que ela não sabia ao certo. Ela viu que Kate, Sayid e Jack discutiam algo, indiferentes aquilo que acontecia na floresta.

- Devemos ir falar com eles? - ela sugeriu à James.

- Acho que sim.. Talvez.

Ela assentiu e começou a andar em direção ao pequeno grupo, que estava quase sendo atingindo pelas ondas. James acenou em direção à Hurley, Jin e Sun, para se juntarem à eles. Juliet foi a primeira a chegar ali.

- Você está bem?

Jack lhe perguntou, tocando de leve em seu braço e sorrindo. Ela achou que talvez ele estivesse se sentindo culpado; ela então, pensou em dizer que estava com um dor excruciante em algum lugar só para tortura-lo um pouco. Mas optou por apenas esboçar um sorriso e assentir lentamente.

Logo o grupo estava reunido mais um vez. Era o "Esquadrão A" tudo de novo. Estavam parados em um perfeito e pequeno círculo. James ao lado de Juliet, esta ao lado de Kate, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Sun e Jin. Todos ficaram um silêncio; ninguém sabendo ao certo o que fazer ou dizer...

- E então? - Hurley foi o primeiro a falar. Juliet sorriu; podia apostar que ele não iria agüentar-se muito em silêncio. Ele olhou de James para Jack.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Olharam para os pés, as mãos, qualquer coisa para não falarem. Juliet segurou-se para não revirar os olhos. Eles, há alguns dias, estavam disputando a 'liderança' do grupo e agora nenhum dos dois tinha o que falar?!

- O que aconteceu? - Hurley continuou quando não obteve respostas. - Quero dizer, vocês não foram até a escotilha pra impedir isso tudo acontecer? Mas aconteceu, nós estamos aqui de novo, _dudes... _

- A bomba de hidrogênio não explodiu Hurley... - Kate respondeu. - Foi por isso que nós...

- Mas explodiu. - Juliet cortou-a. - Eu explodi a bomba.

Todos se viraram para ela.

- O que? - Kate perguntou. - Como assim, Juliet?

- Bem, quando eu... Quando eu caí no buraco.. Eu sobrevivi. - ela notou alguns olhares curiosos(daqueles que não sabiam o que tinha acontecido), e outros olhares espantados. - E então eu vi a bomba... Ali do meu lado. - ela se lembrou, quase sem querer daquele momento. - E, eu iria morrer de qualquer jeito... - James movimentou-se ao seu lado. - Então eu decidi bater na bomba, com uma pedra. E eu acho que funcionou, porque eu vi uma luz brilhante e clara. E depois eu acordei no vôo de vocês, o 815.

- Você estava no vôo? - era Sayid.

- Sim, de você achou que eu tivesse vindo? - ela perguntou, franzido o cenho.

- Não sei, talvez você tivesse sido mandada pelas Outros até aqui, no lugar do Ethan... - ele respondeu.

- Sua teoria só tem um problema. Nesse universo paralelo, alternativo ou sei lá, esse é meu primeiro dia na ilha. Eu estava na Austrália no período que era pra mim estar aqui.

Eles ficaram um silêncio observando-a.

- O que você estava fazendo na Austrália? - James perguntou.

- Ben estava me perseguindo... - Ela não queria falar sobre isso agora; não na frente de todos os outros.

- O que?

- James, será que podemos falar sobre isso depois? - ela perguntou sorrindo. Ela pôde perceber o olhar de Sun nos dois. Ela era a única que não sabia do relacionamento. Ouviu ela perguntar algo em coreano para Jin e tinha certeza que era sobre eles...

- _Hell, no! _O Ben se lembra também? Ele estava te perseguindo? E como você entrou em um avião que sabia que ia cair?

- A questão é, por que qualquer um de nós entrou? - Era Kate. Juliet olhou-a e fez uma nota mental para agradece-La mais tarde.

- Querem saber o estranho? - Jack começou. - Eu não sabia que o avião ia cair quando eu entrei... Eu só percebi que isso acontecer quando eu acordei.

Todos, agora olhavam para o médico.

- Quero dizer, eu vi essa luz ofuscante que a Juliet mencionou e depois eu acordei já no avião. Lembrei de tudo. _Tudo _que tinha acontecido aqui.

- É, eu também... Nós não mudamos nada... - Kate falou, derrotada.

- Bem, eu não quero ser rude nem o chato - James começou. Hurley riu. Ele sempre era o chato e o rude no passado e nunca pedia desculpas por isso... - Mas eu vou dizer: _Eu disse para vocês! _Eu disse... O que aconteceu, aconteceu, não se pôde mudar o passado! - ele falou exaltado.

- Exceto que alguma coisa a gente mudou... - Juliet olhou para ele. Ela gostava de contradizê-lo. - Senão eu não estaria aqui com vocês... E vocês não lembrariam de nada quando caíssem aqui. - ela relatou, calmamente.

- Onde está nosso físico quando precisamos dele? - James perguntou, pra ninguém em especifico.

- Provavelmente em algum lugar de Oxford, bem longe daqui e sem memórias, exatamente como eles ali atrás. - Juliet indicou com o dedão o resto dos sobreviventes.

James lhe deu aquele olhar de você-não-precisa-bancar-a-engraçadinha-e-espertinha.-foi-só-uma-pergunta-retórica. Ela sorriu.

- Por que vocês acham que a gente se lembra e eles não? - Kate perguntou, olhando de James para Juliet.

- Por que está olhando para nós? A gente não sabe mais que vocês... - ele falou, o sotaque sulista pesado. Parecia meio bravo.

- Na verdade vocês sabem. - era Sayid.

- O que? - Juliet perguntou.

- Bem, vocês passaram por todos aqueles flashes e viagens no tempo e viveram muito bem por três anos com a Dharma. A gente caiu de pára-quedas nessa... - ele respondeu.

Juliet mordeu o lábio e olhou para James e para Jin.

- Alguma teoria? - Jack perguntou.

- Gente, vocês tem que entender... Quem fazia as teorias era o Faraday. A gente só seguia. - James respondeu, calmamente. Não queria ser posto nessa posição

- Mas na verdade, essa não parece ser tão 'teoria' assim... - a loira falou, de repente. Passava a mão na barriga, levemente.

- Como assim? - Jack olhou para ela, franzindo o cenho.

- É obvio que quem - ela baixou o tom de voz. - morreu aqui na ilha não se lembra de nada...

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Bem, faz sentido... - Kate falou lentamente, como se tentasse organizar os pensamentos. - Senão, eles se lembrariam de suas mortes, certo? - ela olhou para Jack. Ele assentiu.

- Bem, e o que nós vamos fazer? - pela primeira vez, era Jin que falava. Hurley e os outros ainda estavam meio impressionados pelo seu inglês. - Não nós podemos ficar aqui parados esperando que as mesmas coisas aconteçam à gente...

- Não, não podemos... Mas acho que agora, a gente deveria voltar à dormir... - Jack respondeu olhando para o horizonte. - Logo, já vai amanhecer. De manhã, a gente volta a falar disso. E decidimos o que fazer...

Todos assentiram e voltaram lentamente para onde estava suas "camas". Jack ficou parado mais algum tempo, no mesmo lugar, olhando para o mar e o horizonte já tão familiares para ele... É, o que eles iriam fazer?

* * *

**A/N: ráááá! E agora, Jackass? husauhsauhusahhu desculpem por isso! Bem, obrigada a quem deixou review, elas me fazem tão feliz... Eu decidi levar a historia um pouco adiante.. mas eu talvez demore com os updates, porque eu quero reassistir todas as temporadas de Lost pra fazer a coisa direito. Enfim, REVIEW, como sempre! beijoo ^^**


	6. The Reason

**_Capítulo VI - The Reason _**

Kate estava sentada olhando para uma das fogueiras, perdida em seus pensamentos. Faraday estava errado. _Jack _estava errado. Eles fizeram de tudo para impedir que o acidente acontecesse. Tinham quase matado Juliet nesse processo. Olhou para trás e viu que James e ela conversavam baixinho, sobre alguma coisa. Ainda era estranho para ela ver os _dois _juntos. Sorriu; James parecia tão feliz... Ela se sentia culpada por ter quase destruído aquilo. Sentia-se infeliz, pois sabia que Sawyer já não a amava. Estava com medo, muito medo das coisas que ela sabia que estavam para acontecer naquela maldita ilha.

- Você está bem?

Era Jack. Ele caminhava vacilante e tinha uma garrafa de água nas mãos.

- É, estou bem... - ela assentiu. - É só que... - Kate olhou mais uma vez para trás, em direção ao casal.

- Ah, eu sei. - ele fez o mesmo. - Ainda é estranho vê-los assim, né?

- É... Mas não é só isso, Jack. - ela olhou, agora para o mar a sua frente. - Eles eram felizes... E nós destruímos a vida deles e quase _matamos _a Juliet. - ela suspirou.

- Mas não matamos, certo? Ela está aqui, bem e viva. E eles estão juntos...

- Você não se sente nem um pouco culpado? Quero dizer, não só por eles... Mas por todos aqui? - Jack a olhou sem entender. - Bem, Boone vai cair e morrer em alguns dias; Shannon vai levar um tiro; Ana Lucia, Libby vão levar um tiro; Charlie vai se afogar...

Ela não podia continuar. A lista de fatalidades era imensa. E ela já sabia o que era o mais próximo: Ethan chegar a praia. A mulher morrer afogada e quase levar Boone junto, os pesadelos de Claire... Odiava a ilha com todas as forças. Ela não queria saber disso tudo. Não, não queria se lembrar.

- Kate, mas pense nisso. Se nós caímos aqui de novo, tem uma razão. Só pense. Nós sabemos o que, como e quando essas coisa vão acontecer. E se... E se a gente se lembra disso para podermos impedir _tudo _de acontecer?

Ele a olhou, com esperança o rosto estava na penumbra, mas ela pode ver um meio sorriso nos rosto de Jack. Esse era o Jack que ela conhecia e amava: o herói que nunca perde a esperança e está sempre disposto a lutar por tudo e todos. Ela respirou fundo e olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

- E eu acho que a primeira coisa que a gente tem que evitar, é o piloto ser morto pelo monstro...

Kate assentiu. Sim, tinha que haver alguma razão para eles estarem ali, naquele verdadeiro inferno novamente. Eles iriam mudar tudo... E pensar depois nas conseqüências disso...

****

Ele parou a uma distância razoável da praia. Chegara ali em tempo recorde; conhecia a ilha como a palma de suas mãos. Seus pés bem treinados não fizeram um único barulho. Ele parou ali, respirando levemente, observando os recém chegados. Ele pode contar 40, talvez 50 sobreviventes. Aquilo seria fácil; nunca iriam desconfiar que ele não era um deles...

Viu algo que fez seu coração palpitar: uma mulher grávida. Aquela talvez fosse a chance de descobrir o que fazia as mulheres morrerem na ilha. Olhou para as outras pessoas: todas estavam muito bem, com apenas alguns ferimentos leves, para pessoas que tinha acabado de sofrer um acidente dessa magnitude. Mas um dos mistérios da ilha... Por que, alias, justamente esse pequeno grupo tinha sido 'escolhido' para cair numa lugar incrível e abençoado como essa ilha?

Olhou mais um pouco e então a viu. Aquele mesma mulher que Ben estava obcecado; que ele fez de tudo para que viesse para a ilha três anos atrás; que ele próprio, Ethan, foi ao seu encontro e providenciou que seu marido estivesse fora do caminho dela para a ilha... Ben iria ficar muito feliz ao saber dela aqui. Ele sorriu. Talvez Jacob estivesse errado sobre ela; talvez ela fosse mesmo importante para ilha. Ninguém recebe um segunda chance para vir para ilha. E ainda assim, lá estava ela , sentada na praia entre os sobreviventes.

* * *

**A/N: uuuu! medo do Ethan! hehehe Como sempre, Reviews! Por favor! Beijoo (:**


	7. Let's Talk About This

**_Capítulo VII- Let's talk about this. _**

Juliet passou a mão sobre o rosto. Sentia-se cansada, todo o seu corpo doía, a cabeça pesava. Seu estômago reclamava por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- Hum, alguém está com fome, huh?

James que caminhava ao seu lado, com a mão em sua cintura, ouviu o barulho assustador de seu estomago. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto ela. Juliet sorriu.

- Eu posso conseguir alguma coisa pra você... Quer?

- Quero! Qualquer coisa, por favor. - ele já estava caminhando para onde estava os destroços do avião. - Hey! E alguma coisa com álcool!

Ele riu.

- É, porque você vai mesmo tomar bebida no seu estado... - ele disse, negando veemente com a cabeça.

Era até bonitinho ele estar protegendo ela desse jeito. Ele estava protegendo o filho também... ela sentiu mais segura em relação a esse bebê. Passou a mão pela barriga, sem perceber. Mas algo bem forte viria a calhar no momento...

- Hey, Juliet?

Era Rose. A mulher tinha um sorriso bondoso e a mesma voz calma de sempre. Parecia terrivelmente sozinha sem Bernard.

- Hey, Rose. - Juliet sorriu.

- Oh, graças a Deus, você se lembra também. - Ela sentou ao lado de Juliet. - Você está bem?

- Estou, sim. E você?

Ela assentiu. - Contando os dias até o Bernard voltar...

Juliet sorriu. Estava certa: Rose estava mesmo sozinha.

- Vai tudo ficar bem, Rose... Não se preocupe.

- Eu sei. Juliet, eu não me lembro de você aqui no primeiro acidente aéreo...

- É, algumas coisas mudaram. - ela olhou para o mar, sorrindo. - Sabe de uma coisa Rose? Eu deveria ter aceitado aquele chá...

Rose sorriu e passou uma das mãos pelo braço de Juliet.

- Talvez as coisas estivessem melhores... - Juliet abaixou a cabeça. - Talvez..

- É, talvez, Juliet. Mas nós nunca saberemos, certo? Vamos nos concentrar naquilo que estamos vivendo e naquilo que podemos controlar.

Juliet olhou para a mulher mais velha. Sempre gostara de Rose. Ela sempre tinha uma palavra amiga para dizer; sempre estava de bom humor e nunca perdia as esperanças. Era bom ter alguém assim por perto.

- _Thank You _Rose. - e a abraçou.

- Hey, Rose.

James chegou trazendo dois sanduíches e uma garrafa de água com o emblema da Oceanic. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e parecia cansado.

- Hey, Sawyer. - Rose levantou-se. - Bem, agora você já tem companhia Juliet, eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos..

- Não, fique.. - ele começou.

- Não tudo bem. Eu vou fazer companhia para Claire... Ela vai precisar.

Juliet e James sorriram. Ela estava certa. Coisas assustadoras ainda estavam por vir. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Juliet enquanto Rose caminhava para longe. Passou o maior dos sanduíches para ela.

- _Thanks, _James.

- Coma logo. Antes que achem que a sua barriga é o _Smokey... _

Ela bateu seu ombro contra o dele, mas começou a comer rapidamente. Estava mesmo com fome. De repente sentiu falta dos tempos da Dharma, com sua três refeições por dia, e uma geladeira sempre cheia. Eles comeram em silêncio e em tempo recorde. Juliet rezou para que, dessa vez, a comida ficasse em seu estômago.

- E então, você vai contar para mim sobre o Ben? - ele olhou para ela, e esperou por uma resposta. Quando ela não veio, ele continuou. - E sobre você não estar aqui na ilha, antes?

- Eu não sei por onde começar...

- Comece pelo emprego. - ele falou. E segurou a sua mão, encorajando-a a falar.

- Eu não aceitei o emprego. Eu não sei porque, mas eu sabia que era o certo a fazer. Eu vi ele nascer, James. Eu vi o meu sobrinho nascer... - ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos; ele também sorriu, covinhas bem a vista mesmo na escuridão. - Ele nasceu, estava bem, minha irmã estava mais feliz do que nunca... E então foi quando ele começou.

- Ben?

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos. Era doloroso falar naquilo.

- Ele começou a me perseguir. Eu não o conhecia, mas eu o via em todos os lugares. Ele ficava lá me observando onde quer que eu fosse... Era realmente assustador

Ela parou de falar para respirar fundo. James a abraçou; não gostava de vê-la assim, assustada a simples menção daquele homem. Seria capaz de matá-lo.

- E eu sabia, simplesmente sabia que ele podia me fazer mal... - ela fechou os olhos e continuou com a voz um pouco tremula. - E então, surgiu uma oportunidade de emprego na Austrália, eu não hesitei em aceitar. Qualquer coisa para ficar longe daquele homem... Mesmo que isso significasse que eu nunca mais visse minha irmã ou meu sobrinho... - ela deixou uma única lágrima cair pelo seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, Jules... Eu vou cuidar para que o Ben nunca mais se aproxime de você. Você poder ter certeza. - ele a abraçou novamente, segurando-a ainda mais apertado contra seu peito. Beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Olhe pelo lado bom disso... Se não você não estivesse na Austrália, você não estaria no vôo e não estaria aqui comigo, brincando de sobrevivente de acidente aéreo. - ele a viu sorrir; já era o bastante para ele.

Juliet sentia-se segura com ele; era bom ter um porto seguro, algo para se segurar. Encostou a cabeça contra o peito dele e o som do coração batendo aceleradamente no peito dele, acalmou-a. Era um som reconfortante, sabendo que ele estava vivo. Que ela estava viva. E que eles estava ali, seguros um nos braços do outro. Juntos. Nada poderia separa-los ou ataca-los ali. Tudo estava bem; enquanto ele apenas pudesse ouvir aquele coração.

E então outro som substitui aquele som que a acalmava. Se não fossem os seus ouvidos bem treinados de anos sendo uma "Outra", ela não teria ouvido. Era o som distante de passos leves; treinados para não serem ouvidos. E ela sabia a quem pertencia esse andar: Ethan.

* * *

**A/N: Ah até que tá ficando bom, né? To gostando aonde essa fic tá indo.. de verdade! As coisas agora vão começar a esquentar! hehehe Reviews! Beijoo (:**


	8. The Others in This Place

**Capítulo VIII - The others in this place.**

_Não muito longe dali._

Desmond foi acordado por um som conhecido. Um certo bip tão conhecido, mas que ele não ouvia a um certo tempo. Chegou a pensar que estava sonhando. Mas quando seus olhos se abriram e ele viu a parte de baixo de uma cama, ele sabia que estava de volta. Não sabia porque e nem como, mas lá estava ele preso novamente naquele lugar. E o barulho continuava, sem parar e ficando cada vez maior.

Ele levantou-se e correu até o computador onde digitou aquelas números que estavam grudados na sua memória: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Pensou em Penny e no filho. Aquilo não era um sonho? Se ele estivesse dormindo, aquele com certeza seria um pesadelo... E ele olhou para o marcador voltar até 108 minutos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que o acidente que seus amigos tinham acabado de cair na ilha. Tinha certeza. Algo dizia que ele ainda estava em 2004. Pensou em sair da escotilha e procura-los. Mas tinha que apertar a droga do botão. E agora, ele tinha que ser apertado para sempre. Ele não podia deixar de aperta-lo, pois já sabia das conseqüências. E ele tinha que impedir aquilo de acontecer.

****

_Do outro lado da ilha._

Ben caminhou em direção aos monitores. Ouviu Mikhael falar sobre o avião que tinha caído ter vindo da Austrália em direção a Los Angeles. Seu coração acelerou um pouco. Sabia que Juliet estava na Austrália. Sabia que a irmã dela, Rachel, morava agora em Los Angeles. Tudo se encaixava... Talvez ela estivesse entre os passageiros e mais ainda entre os sobreviventes.

Era uma possibilidade remota e quase impossível, mas alguma coisa dentro dele, dizia, gritava que ela estava ali novamente. Tinha tanta certeza que Juliet estava ali na ilha; ele sentia a presença dela. De alguma forma... De alguma forma, ela tinha voltado. Voltado para ele. E dessa vez ele a teria. Só para ele. Ela não seria de mais ninguém. Dessa vez, ela iria entender de uma vez por todas que ela _era _dele.

- Mikhael, eu quero relatórios de todos os passageiros pela manha.

O russo assentiu.

- Estou trabalhando nisso.

- E, por favor, procure Juliet Burke entre os passageiros... Sinto... Sinto que ela está de volta.

Ele olhou para o homem a sua frente, sem emoção. E depois caminhou de volta a Vila, em direção a casa que ele ainda mantinha para Juliet. E que em breve ela voltaria a habitar.

****

_Em algum outro lugar_

- Você acha que há outros sobreviventes?

Libby sentou-se ao lado de Ana-Lucia. As duas olhavam para o mar. Algumas pessoas dormiam ao lado.

- Não sei... Acho que não.

Libby assentiu.

- Também achei que não. Foi uma acidente muito feio...

- Eu não vi muita coisa.

- Eu vi tudo. - ela parecia assustada pelas memórias. - Vi quando o avião se partiu ao meio, vi quando a gente caiu. Tudo.

A outra olhou para ela. Não sabia o que dizer. Não que houvesse algo a ser dito. Elas ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo. Já era tarde da noite mas não conseguiriam dormir.

- Eu tenho certeza que ainda há sobreviventes...

Bernard, o dentista, sentou-se ao lado de Libby. As duas mulheres olharam-no.

- Como assim, Bernard? - Ana-Lucia perguntou.

- Eu sei que há. Eu sei. Minha Rose está em algum lugar dessa ilha me esperando.

- Mas Bernard... - Libby começou, com a voz calma e compreensiva.

- Não, não tem mas. Eu sei que ela está viva. Eu sei que há outros sobreviventes. Eu sei que nós vamos encontra-los. - ele olhou para o dedo sem aliança. - Eu sei...

E ele olhou para o mar agitado. Sabendo, tendo certeza, que Rose também estaria olhando para esse mesmo mar.

E ela estava.

* * *

**A/N: Eu não tinha muita certeza sobre a nacionalidade do Mikhael... muito menos se é assim mesmo que escreve o nome dele, então me desculpem por qualquer eventual falha! =D Eu odeio parecer um cd riscado, mas reviews são mesmo importante para mim. Eu queria saber se estão gostando.. ou odiando! hehehe Thanks! beijoo :-)**


	9. Live Together

**_Capítulo IX - Live Together..._**

A manhã veio sem ninguém perceber. Juliet teve sonhos estranhos, com Ben entrando e saindo de lugares e seguindo-a. E ursos polares banhados em sangue. Depois foram os sonhos com bebês mortos e James chorando ao lado de um. Acordou várias vezes durante a noite, esperando encontrar Ben colocado ao seu rosto, mas só via James. Abraçava-o mais forte cada vez que acordava. Quando acordou pela quinta vez, o sol já ia nascendo. Levantou-se e caminhou até o mar para refrescar-se. Colocou os pés na água gelada. Fechou os olhos tentando não pensar em nada, ninguém; tentando esquecer de onde estava...

- _Hey_.

Era Jack. Ele tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto. Ele também tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés na água.

- Bom dia... Se é que se pode chamar esse dia de bom.

Jack sorriu, olhando para o horizonte, observando o sol nascer.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Considerando que esse foi meu primeiro acidente aéreo... - ela sorriu para Jack. - E você?

- Ah, eu sou veterano nisso... Quase nem senti! - ele também sorriu. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele continuou. - Também não conseguiu dormir, huh?

- Não. Eu tive pesadelos e... - ela não conseguia continuar.

- É, eu sei... Eu também. Eu vi todos eles morrendo de novo, Juliet. Todos eles.

Juliet assentiu. Podia ver no rosto cansado de Jack o terror que aqueles sonhos provocavam nele.

- Juliet, a Claire... A Claire vai conseguir... Ter o bebê? - ele falando lentamente, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Eu não sei, Jack... Eu realmente não sei. - ambos olharam para a grávida, deitada na areia; a barriga se destacando entre as demais pessoas.

- Eu lembro que você disse que todas as grávidas morreram aqui na ilha, menos a Claire. Bem isso pode significar que ela não vá morrer dessa vez também... - ele falou em um tom de esperança, agarrando-se aquela possibilidade. Doeu em Juliet ter que tirar dele esse fio de esperança.

- Eu não sei quais serão as conseqüências dessa vez... Mas o que eu sei é que o que manteve a Claire viva pelo último mês foi o meu soro. Mas não tem soro dessa vez. Eu não desenvolvi nada...

Jack inclinou a cabeça para trás, em derrota. Soltou um suspiro longo e doloroso.

- Me desculpe, Jack.

- Não é sua culpa Juliet. - ele falou realmente querendo que ela acreditasse em suas palavras. - Eu não te culpo...

- Eu sei. Mas eu sim. Porque agora eu também estou em perigo... - Juliet abaixou a cabeça e falou em voz baixa.

- O que? Como assim?

- Eu estou grávida, Jack. - ela não olhou para o rosto dele; olhou para o horizonte, o sol aparecendo completamente.

- Nossa. E... e o James sabe disso? - Juliet assentiu.

- Eu corro mais risco de vida do que a Claire, porque eu engravidei aqui... E eu não sei de quanto tempo eu estou. Eu posso estar de dois, três meses... Se for assim, eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer... - ela continuou olhando para o horizonte, sua voz estava trêmula.

- Não, você não vai, Juliet. Olhe para mim. Nós vamos sair daqui antes disso. Todos nós vamos sair. E você vai ficar viva, e ter esse bebê... Eu te prometo. Nós vamos sair daqui. - ele falava com tanta certeza que Juliet chegou a acreditar por alguns segundos.

-Jack, será que vocês não aprenderam nada? Não se pode mudar o passado. Se a gente tentar mudar, vamos falhar todas as vezes... Você não entende? Eu vou morrer nessa ilha. E mesmo que a gente volte no tempo 100 vezes, eu vou morrer nessa ilha essas 100 vezes! - ela tinha que faze-lo entender: o que aconteceu, aconteceu.

- Juliet, você não morreu aqui. Você não morreu nesse tempo e não morreu nos anos 70. Você está viva! E vai se manter assim até todos nós sairmos dessa ilha. E além disso, esse é o nosso presente. É o presente de todos nós aqui... E se a gente aprendeu alguma coisa que é a gente pode mudar algumas coisas, sim. Você estava no nosso avião não estava? Isso com certeza é mudar alguma coisa...

Juliet sentiu-se derrotada. Talvez Jack estivesse certo. Ela queria viver;queria sair daquela ilha, ver seu filho ou filha nascer. Criá-lo junto com James. Envelhecer com ele. Ver os netos... Ela definitivamente não queria morrer.

Mas sabia no que acreditar; sabia que não se pode brincar com o tempo dessa forma. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. E sempre vai acontecer... Mas eles realmente tinham mudado algo: ela não estava presa há três anos na ilha; ela _estava _no vôo 815 da Oceanic. O que isso significava? Qual era a razão disso? E as conseqüências? Ela não sabia, mas teria que descobrir. James estava certo ao dizer que Jack não pnsava, ele agia. Ele agia sem pensar no que aquela atitude resultaria. E Juliet não gostava nada disso...


	10. To Save Lives

**_Capítulo X - To Save Lives_**

- Vocês só podem estar loucos!

James gritou; Jack abaixou a cabeça e Sayid olhou para o sulista. Todos estavam reunidos um pouco distantes do resto do acampamento. Não que fizesse qualquer diferença se James continuasse a gritar desse jeito; tudo seria ouvido por todos...

- Sawyer, pense bem...

- Eu já pensei bem, Mohamed! Eu pensei muito bem quando você resolveu que sua missão de vida era matar uma criança! Você destruiu a nossa vida!

- James, calma.

Juliet pegou no seu braço. Ele olhou para ela e respirou profundamente.

- O que você acha disso tudo? - ele perguntou de repente.

- Eu penso o mesmo que você: o que está feito, está feito.

- Juliet, nós podemos mudar isso. Podemos mudar tudo! - Jack aproximou-se um pouco dela.

- Não, Jack. Não podemos. - James respondeu . - O seu brilhante plano de fazer o vôo 815 aterrissar no LAX e nós não lembrarmos de nada não deu certo! Olhe sua volta, doc! Olhe bem onde nós estamos! E, surpresa! Nós lembramos!!

- Sawyer, nós temos que tentar. - era Kate quem falava agora. Ele ficou em silêncio. - Nós temos que tentar. Olhe bem, quantas pessoas nós podemos salvar!

- Você só se esqueceu de um detalhe, _Freckles_. Nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer uma vez que começarmos a interferir nesses eventos...

- Teremos que arriscar... Nós não podemos sentar e esperar que tudo se repita! - Jack começou. Sun, Jin e Hurley apenas olhavam para o grupo.

- Mas não podemos também mexer assim com esses eventos! - Juliet falou. - Nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Vocês já pensaram que se a gente salvar o piloto hoje de ser morto pelo monstro, ele pode se afogar amanha?

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Jack olhou para o chão enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo. Sayid e Kate encararam Juliet. Realmente eles não tinham pensado nisso. Juliet suspirou. Eles não tinham pensado em nada disso... Eles tinham decido o que fazer sem nem pensar?!

- Mas como eu disse, nós não podemos sentar e assistir isso acontecer. Não se podemos evitar dele morrer hoje. Se ele morrer amanha.... Então que seja. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto ele está lá vivo!

- Ótimo! - James falou irritado jogando os braços para o céu. - Vocês já tinham decido o que fazer, certo? Isso não era um discussão! Vocês só vieram nos informar o que fazer...

- Sawyer...

- Nada de 'Sawyer', Doc. Vocês estão tão certos que podem salvar todos eles, estão tão certos que no final vai dar tudo certo e que não terão conseqüências, então que seja. Mas eu vou com vocês! Vamos salvar essa droga de piloto...

* * *

**A/N: É, o Jack nunca aprende... Reviews? :D**


	11. Pieces

**Capítulo XI - Pieces**

- Muito bem, Cowboy. Gritar ajuda a resolver as coisas.

Juliet sentou ao lado de James enquanto ele trocava os sapatos para a operação de salvamento de um pessoa que já havia morrido. Ele não acreditava que eles iam mesmo fazer isso. Eles não entendiam mesmo: o que aconteceu, aconteceu.

- O que? Você concorda com eles agora?

- Não, eu não concordo. Só que gritar não vai adiantar muito. Eles não iam mudar de ideia, James. Jack já tinha decidido que tentaria mudar tudo, de novo... - ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele suspirou e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Jack-O nunca vai aprender não é mesmo?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- E _Freckles_ vai sempre concordar com ele... - ela falou baixinho, brincando com areia a sua frente.

- Jules.. - ele olhou para ela.

- Não fala nada. Eu não estou falando nada...

- Eu paro de chamar ela assim se você quiser.

- Você pode até querer, mas não vai conseguir. - ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela continuou. - Você sabe que não vai conseguir. Tudo bem. Eu já aprendi a dividir o amor com ela...

- Hey! Do que você está falando? - ele a pegou pelo queixo e olhou dentro do mar azul de seus olhos.

- Eu sei que você ainda a ama, James. Está tudo bem. - deu de ombros.

- Não, espere um pouco. Eu não a amo! - ele falou, exasperado.

- Sim, você ama. Mas está tudo bem...

- Não, não está tudo bem. Eu amo _você_, Jules. Por favor acredite.

- E eu acredito. Sim, eu sei que você me ama. Mas você ainda sente algo por ela, senão não teria olhado para ela... - Juliet sentiu-se imatura e como se não fosse ela mesma. Isso tinha a incomodado e muito. Mas ainda assim era estranho falar nisso.

- Eu não sei porque olhei para ela, mas eu olhei. E eu sinto muito por isso. Sinto muito se te fiz duvidar do quanto eu te amo, do quanto eu preciso de você.

Ela tinha certeza disso. Teve certeza quando viu o desespero no olhar dele enquanto ela era puxada para dentro do poço; teve certeza quando ouviu o grito alucinado dele ao longe enquanto caia para sua quase morte. Mas também tinha certeza que em algum lugar dentro de James, Kate ainda tinha seu espaço. E tinha certeza que dali ela nunca sairia. Uma parte (ela não sabia ao certo o tamanha dessa parte: poderia ser ínfima, tanto quanto poderia ser enorme) dele _sempre _pertenceria à Kate; uma parte que Juliet nunca chegaria perto. E que nunca seria de Juliet. Mas ela também sabia que uma parte (ela sabia que era um bom pedaço) dele sempre iria pertencer à ela mesma. E, essa parte, já era o suficiente para ela. Então ela assentiu e sorriu. Ele lhe beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Tudo bem, vamos? - ela perguntou.

- Você não vai, Jules... - ele falou, levantando-se.

- O que?

****

Ben acordou cedo naquela manha, mas mesmo assim o céu já estava límpido e o sol já brilhava um pouco no horizonte. Sinal de que aquele seria um dia bom. Ele tinha certeza disso... O avião caindo ontem, novamente, na ilha, era um bom sinal. Era um sinal de que tudo iria ficar bem no final.

Caminhou confiante até a Chama, onde Mikhail já o esperava com relatórios parciais de todos os passageiros. Percorreu os nomes (já conhecidos): Kate Austen, Jack Shephard, Hugo Reyes, Sayid Jarrah, John Locke, James 'Sawyer' Ford. Ou ele deveria dizer Jim LaFleur? As lembranças do chefe de segurança autoritário ainda mais vívidas do antes em sua memória. Lembrava-se tão bem daquele homem...

E então viu o nome tão esperado. Aquele que estava desejando ver: Juliet Burke. Sorriu levemente. Sim, sim. Lá estava ela... Juliet Burke. As palavras soavam como música. Ela estava ali novamente. Agora era só questão de tempo até ela estar ao seu lado. James com certeza seria um impedimento. Lembrava-se muito bem dos dois como um _casal _nos anos 70; bem demais... Mas isso era o menor de seus problemas; seria um atrasado, mas nunca, jamais um empecilho. Se fosse preciso ele teria o mesmo destino de Goodwin. Tsc, tsc. Será que esses homens nunca aprenderão que Juliet era sua e de mais ninguém?

* * *

**A/N: hahaha Creepyy Ben! Eu amo escrever o Ben... AMO! hehehe Bem, esse história tá demorando muito mais do que eu esperava. O que é bom porque nós temos 5 meses até janeiro. :D Não se esqueçam da review! beijoo (Y)**


End file.
